


【萝卜酥】无数次托尼发现自己被跟踪，还有一次他们合作到床上去了

by Ronan_0259



Category: Iron Man (Movies), 离婚律师 | Divorce Lawyers (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronan_0259/pseuds/Ronan_0259
Summary: 托尼斯塔克X池海东（吴秀波）一发完全球首富、大军火商斯塔克先生发现自己被人跟踪了，而跟踪他的人好像是……他的法律顾问？？？池海东：您好斯塔克先生，从今天起我将接任您的法律顾问一职。托尼：很好，让我看看你的履历……等等，主司离婚官司？？？本文又名《池律师的目光会拐弯》被青厌太太的视频拉进坑……实在忍不住就开了一篇，有时间仔细写一下中间的不可描述大叔组太好吃！
Relationships: 萝卜酥





	【萝卜酥】无数次托尼发现自己被跟踪，还有一次他们合作到床上去了

大名鼎鼎的钢铁侠斯塔克先生发现自己被人跟踪了，而跟踪他的人似乎是一个矜持的变态。这个认知让他有点不寒而栗，感觉皮肤顺着脊柱层层炸开。

事情要从一个月前说起，托尼第一次感受到那种烧灼的目光是在一间酒吧里。那时他怀里搂着一个女伴，是《花花公子》杂志五月刊的封面女郎，长腿大胸金色波浪卷发，正是他最钟爱的类型。

红蓝交错的灯光旋转着打在吧台上，舞池里一些情侣在跳舞。酒精作用下那些人简直是群魔乱舞。

“宝贝，你今天的唇色真配你。”托尼抿了口威士忌，口中说着调情的话语，手已经伸进女郎的衣服里。

女伴笑起来，毫不吝啬地在托尼脸上烙下一个唇印。托尼则直接捧住女郎的脸，唇舌勾结在一起。

很好，勾搭到手。酒吧之后下一站大概就是斯塔克先生的卧室了。

而在两人吻得难舍难分的时候，托尼感受到了那股目光。就好像一个狂热粉丝注视着自己的偶像时的那种感觉。对于钢铁侠来说这种事情很常见，有时候他出去吃个饭都会遇到索要签名的粉丝们。不过这目光热烈的让他有点坐立不安，于是他推开怀里的女郎，扭头看去。

“怎么啦，斯塔克先生。”女郎有点不满地捶了下托尼的胸，被托尼一把抓住手腕。“没什么，”托尼说，“看错了。”

他顺着目光大致来源看过去，忽明忽暗的灯光下似乎所有人都专注于自己的情人，或是桌上的酒。没有那双隐藏在黑暗中窥视的眼睛。

他大概真的是看错了，托尼想。

第二次是在斯塔克大厦。例行董事会，小辣椒态度强硬地一大早就把托尼拎进了公司。从进了大厦起一路上托尼都感觉到有人在盯着他，而这种目光在会议室大门关上时就消失了。

很好，同一种错觉总不会有第二次。托尼能确定这个盯着他的变态要么是一个想要针对他的罪犯，要么就是斯塔克集团的员工。

一名董事正滔滔不绝地发表着自己的观点，托尼窝在长桌后方的座位里，几乎要睡着了。想到那道目光，他小声对自己的人工智能管家说：“分析一下监控，贾维斯。到底他妈的在看我？”

对于管家先生来说这是非常轻而易举的事情，而调取了早上托尼行进路线中的所有监控后，分析结果则是一无所获。

“从监控来看，并没有人一直跟着您，先生。”

这样事情就严重起来。要么有罪犯潜伏进斯塔克大厦，要么这根根本本的就是他的错觉。

董事会从上午十点一直进行到下午三点左右。托尼火急火燎地想回工作室继续研究，却被小辣椒一把摁回了座位：“你的新律师来了，他是你个人的法律顾问，你总要见见他。”

托尼刚想说半个不字，就被小辣椒谴责的目光堵了回去。

托尼眨眨漂亮的焦糖色大眼睛，试图让态度坚决的女强人小姐心软。而小辣椒笑了，“这招用过很多次了，托尼。对我没有用。”

好吧。

不过很快他的抱怨和牢骚就被扔进了大西洋。

托尼的新个人法律顾问被小辣椒带进董事长办公室。这间位于斯塔克大厦顶层的办公室常见空着，鲜少等到它的主人。托尼在十分钟前刚被小辣椒恶补了那位律师的个人履历，据说是个年近五十的中年男人，从毕业院校到工作经历完美的无懈可击。

“为什么不能换成一个年轻点的女律师。”

“首先，年轻律师在履历方面表现可不够优秀。其次，在三个月前开始甄选时你可没有告诉我你有这个要求。最后，”小辣椒模仿着托尼之前的表情，眨了眨眼睛，“反正最后总会上了你的床，与其重新找，不如一劳永逸点。”

在看到那个律师后，托尼觉得似乎也没那么难以忍受。那是一个年龄偏长的亚洲男人，半白头发一丝不苟的梳向脑后，鬓角修的整整齐齐。身形并不十分高大，但肌肉匀称，流畅的肌肉线条被包裹进价值不菲的西装里。男人五官端正，深色眼睛，下巴上有些胡渣。从某种角度来说，与托尼具有一些相像的特质。

“池海东，幸会，斯塔克先生。从今天起，我将接任您的个人法律顾问一职。”

机甲在飞抵田纳西州上空时能源就渐渐枯竭，托尼从半空中摔了下去。幸好他提前做好准备降低了飞行高度，并没有摔出什么好歹。夜幕将临，贾维斯随着盔甲能源耗尽与他失去了联系。托尼拖着盔甲一步一步走进小镇的巷子里。

盔甲下，他的口袋中还装着那天池海东递给他的名片。这时候重新和小辣椒等人联系着实危险，他的位置一不小心就会暴露。而池海东作为一个与他关系并不密切的人，总不会也被监视了吧？如果那个男人可以信任的话。托尼攥着那张名片，犹豫了一下，还是放弃了拨打出去的打算。

但事情确实是巧的。小镇人口并不密集，哪怕在镇中心车流量也不大。而此时一辆黑色的普通轿车从拐角处驶入，停在托尼身边。

“斯塔克先生？”

托尼抬头，发现自己的律师从从车里走出来。田纳西的玫瑰山是自杀式爆炸的袭击地之一，同时也是他刚放飞抵的藏身之处。如果说这完全是巧合，托尼是绝对不会相信的。他有理由怀疑，这个律师对他别有企图。

池海东大概看出了托尼的怀疑，手忙脚乱地解释道：“我以前在纳什维尔的律师事务所工作，当时住在玫瑰山。前几天雷雨劈倒了后院一棵树，砸到邻居家房子了，我回来看看。”

托尼不可置否的哼了一声，算是信了。池海东见自己的说辞过关了，道，“你家被轰炸的事情我听说了，现在斯塔克工业咬死了不肯发布讣告，但公众都默认你已经死了。”言罢他摊摊手，“您打算怎么办？要不然跟我走？”

很快托尼就发现了池海东不同于纽约第一面时的特质。他并不像当时表现出的那样，如同一个被西装盔甲包裹的严肃男人。相反，他是风趣的，而最重要的事情在于，他的做饭手艺很不错。

托尼要去五金店购买一些修理用具，池海东则在后面喊了一声：“冰箱空了，想吃晚饭的话就买点菜回来！”

托尼动作顿了一下，“我并不认识……”

“没关系，随便买点什么都行。”

“……”

“拜托啦拜托啦，”池海东把托尼往门外推。

当晚托尼在池海东的宅邸，托他的福，总不至于在外面淋雨。盔甲放在沙发上，而托尼半跪在地上，螺丝刀换了一把又一把。

池海东开始靠在旁边看了一会，似乎对于他这种文科男来说修理盔甲是一种挺复杂又枯燥的事情，于是很快就离开了。不过他再回来的时候手里端了两盘子现炒的菜：“中国菜式，材料有限就将就一下吧。“说完他也挺无奈，吐槽道，“你买那么多香菜是什么意思？”

托尼头也不抬，把盔甲的反应堆连上电源。荧蓝色光芒瞬间照进他焦糖色的虹膜：“我都说了我不认识蔬菜品种，给你买回来就很不错了。”

“好好好好好，谁叫你是我老板，你给我发工资呢，”池海东无可奈何道，“大爷，吃点再工作吧？”见托尼没有动静，又试探着补了一句，“实在不行我喂你？”

“……”

托尼无奈，本来准备敷衍着吃两口，但忽然发现味道确实很不错，惊异地看了池海东一眼。池海东收到他这个眼神，整个人得意的要飞起来：“我做的饭，能难吃吗？某人之前还不愿意吃来着……”

“对啊，某人是谁啊，我怎么不记得啊。”托尼十分配合地翻个白眼。

……

或许当晚对于盔甲修理的专注让托尼忽略了周围环境，但第二天从爆炸现场回来后，那种令托尼如芒在背的目光似乎未免出现的过于频繁了些。池海东的宅邸里，除了他和托尼，并没有第三个人存在。这个从不肯露出踪迹的矜持“变态”是谁，答案似乎很清楚了。

托尼的一个回头把“变态”抓了个现行。

“池先生？”

池海东几乎是从门后面滚出来的。托尼先听到“咚”的一声，似乎门后面的人撞住了头，然后池海东就以一种略显狼狈的姿势出现在托尼的视线里。

“我觉得我需要一个交代。”托尼扯出一个不露齿的夸张笑容。

“我、我可以解释的，”池海东把手举起来，“错不在我，真的。”他努力睁大眼睛使自己显得真诚，一双深色桃花眼几乎瞪圆了。

二声的”嗯“，托尼几乎从鼻子里喷出来这个音节。

池海东欲哭无泪：“都怪您太好看了……”

托尼：？！！

（不可描述，不可描述，不可描述）

脚下杂草荒芜，几个月前的轰炸留下的废墟，如今已经被自然所掩盖。经池海东介绍，战后托尼找到了一位华人医生，把心脏附近的弹片一一取出。胸口的反应堆也并不必要存在了。托尼驱车至当初的海景宅邸，将从前赖以为生的反应堆扔进海里。

“我是钢铁侠，”他说。

很快他感受到了那束熟悉的、令他有些如芒在背的目光。于是托尼无奈转身：“池先生。”

池海东从他身后一片荒芜中走来，穿着斯塔克大厦第一次见面时的那套西装，鬓角抿的整齐。

托尼看到那双深色的眼睛闪动了一下。

波茨小姐大概又要苦恼于换律师的事情了。毕竟谁也没有想到，似乎很“安全”的池律师，也会和雇主合作到床上去……


End file.
